


Commiseration

by BiteMeTechie (The_Injustice_Trinity)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: "death", Gen, M/M, Mourning, Shippy if you Squint, alcohol use, let's be real here it's comics nobody is ever DEAD dead, the one that got away if by "the one" you mean the vigilante who played your cat and mouse games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Injustice_Trinity/pseuds/BiteMeTechie
Summary: Batman is dead. Reactions to the news from the rogues gallery are not quite what you might expect.





	Commiseration

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Free For All Fic For All--or FFAFFA for short--over on tumblr, specifically the 2012 round. Please pretend it hasn’t taken me five years to get back to uploading these.
> 
> **Prompt** : Batman is stone dead; how do the Riddler and Scarecrow respond?

"I can't believe he's really…" The Riddler hiccupped and sniffled quietly into his fifth gin martini.

The Scarecrow swirled the straw in his club soda, shifting the naked lady ice cubes around. He looked pointedly at the conga line that Kite Man was leading around the Iceberg Lounge. "Shouldn't you be  _celebrating_?"

"You don't understand," Nygma wailed, "Batman is  _dead!_ "

Crane took a sip of his drink. "He'll most likely be back. They never  _stay_ dead."

Nygma dropped his glass and grabbed Jonathan by the lapels, shaking him. "You don't understand! What am I going to do? Who am I going to leave Riddles for? Who's going to chase me? Who's going to catch me? Who's going to fall into my traps?"

Crane didn't respond right away, just looked down at the hands grasping his jacket, then back up at his companion. Nygma took the hint and let him go. Meanwhile, Harley Quinn put a lampshade on her head and did a little dance on the bar.

"You act as though there isn't an entire Justice League," Crane said dispassionately.

"You can't understand. What Batman and I had was…" —the tears started in earnest now— "…special."

"How thrilling for you."

"Don't you care at all that he's gone?"

"No," the Scarecrow answered, finishing his club soda. "Can't say that I do."


End file.
